A Monster's Harmony
by echaryn
Summary: Yuri has noticed it already, a long time ago. Viktor...is just such a presence inside his mind, inside his head, wherever he goes, a part of Viktor is always there with him. But now that Viktor is his coach, keeping Yuri's idea of him and reality separated becomes so difficult. Viktor is his coach, of course, his idol, the man he admires like no one else.. [Viktuuri] [Explicit]


**Hello everyone!**

 **This is shameless smut, I'm not gonna lie to you. The anime is fantastic, I fell in love with it from the first second.**  
 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice nor any of the characters.**

 **This story was first posted by me on AO3 on 15/10/2016.**

 **This is written with long paragraphs included, oftentimes only featuring one single sentence. These may be difficult to read for some people. Yes, I did that with full intention to give readers a sense of being completely overwhelmed - like Yuri is.**

* * *

The sound of the skids gliding across the surface of the ice has become as natural to Yuri already as the gentle whisper of the wind in the trees and the ocean crashing on the shore. Being here, on this rink, is home in every sense, home in the sense that he is in a place he's so familiar with as he is within his own body, and home in a sense that he feels so completely and utterly at peace with himself. In this place, that is centre of so many of his dearest memories. A place he would not give for the world.

And yet something is off.

He is in the single most precious place to him there exists, and yet he does not quite feel at home in his own skin. Which is nothing unusual for him, he may be an athlete, but he does not share the iron discipline most of them possess, he does love training and practicing just like everyone else, but at the same time he loves the pleasures such as eating and drinking, especially eating, because well… he's a good eater and nothing better than his mum's home cooked meals that fill him with the same well-loved feeling as her cuddles do.

But it doesn't do him any good in terms of his body shape.

But not even that is his problem right now. No, problem is not the right word; for there is nothing necessarily troubling him… just making him slightly nervous would be a better way to phrase it.

And that reason is not his problematic figure or eating – but the reason is the man standing leaned against the railing, and watching Yuri's every movement with vigilant icy blue eyes.

Viktor Nikiforov.

His childhood idol, the brilliant figure skater of his dreams, the most perfect human being walking on this planet, the one person who'd stolen Yuri's heart from the very first moment he'd seen him, all these years ago.

And now he's here, offering to be Yuri's coach.

Fortune does favour fools, it seems.

* * *

When he is skating, Yuri can manage to keep his eyes off of him, he manages to focus on his movements and his choreography, and he denies his inner demon the longing to look at the older man.

But when he's off the rink, when he can't escape into his own concentration anymore, when he can't escape into his focused state of training, then it is so terrifyingly difficult to keep his eyes off of Viktor.

Like drawn in by a dangerous, unescapable gravity his eyes keep flickering back to the man, as if waiting desperately for every smile, every glance the handsome man throws his way and every time he does, Yuri's heart jumps with such an incredible excitement and joy all the words in this world couldn't be able to explain.

But it's there, filling him, warming him – and confusing him greatly.

Viktor is... an interesting person. Truly the most interesting person he has ever met, if Yuri is quite honest with himself.

Before, he had only admired him from afar, from the other side of the TV or his laptop or his phone screen, he'd admired his beauty, his abilities, the face he kept up in front of reporters and cameras.

He'd admired him, dreamed about him, dreamed about _being_ like him, being there _with_ him, his presence in Yuri's head had become a constant, the way the presence and the importance of your dearest family and loved ones is a constant warming glow in the back of your conscious mind. Somewhere, early down this path, Viktor had become such a light, an ever-lasting calming presence and guiding light all throughout Yuri's life.

And now, this very person…

Is training him.

God, even thinking about it again makes it seem so completely…unbelievable. Unlikely even, because…why Yuri…

 _Why me?_

"Alright, let's wrap up for today!" he hears Viktor call from the railing and Yuri needs a moment to register his words and he stops to nod and reply:

"Ah yes! I'll be out in ten! Please don't wait for me!"

And Viktor only smiles at him and nods, before turning around and disappearing toward the changing rooms without uttering another word.

* * *

Yuri winces as he stands underneath the hot shower spray. He frowns, looking down to his feet. His left ankle looks swollen, compared to the right, and reddish against the usual paleness of his skin. He moves his foot around and a sharp pain shoots up his leg.

Damn it.

He hadn't quite noticed during practice, he's usually too focused to spare too many thoughts on his body and with Viktor there he had another factor of distraction, so of course he hadn't noticed, or rather didn't _want_ to notice. He's already so far behind as it is, and this…would just slow his pathetic progress down even more.

He sighs, slowly curling his toes and turning his foot. Maybe it's just strained from too much practice… No need to make a fuss. He'll cool it at home and tomorrow for sure it will be fine again.

When he finally steps outside the building he has his earphones in, ready to walk home in the joy of his own company and the newest tracks from today's top 50 nihon charts. So he's surprised when he sees Viktor sit on a bench outside the training centre, with his dog patiently waiting at his feet, his face angled upward to study the cloudy night sky. Even his profile…is just breathtakingly beautiful.

Yuri blinks rapidly. He took at least half an hour; he'd thought Viktor had gone home already! Why is he still here, it's chilly and windy tonight…

"Fufu, I was of half a mind to go back inside and see if you'd fallen asleep in the shower," Viktor says to him with a flirty wink that makes Yuri's heart jump full of excitement. "And then I thought, maybe you're naked in there – and I honestly considered it. But then you came outside, what a shame."

And Yuri feels his face warm up uncomfortably and he stutters: "P-Please d-don't say that sort of stuff a-all of the sudden…"

And Viktor's smile becomes a tone smug, before he jumps up from the bench, as graceful as a cat, and he whistles to his dog, who immediately stands up to stand by his master's side.

"Well, shall we go? It's late and I can't have you catch a cold, my dear Yuri."

"Ah, y-yes…"

* * *

On their way back, Viktor makes pleasant small talk, he asks him how he was feeling today, if he had any trouble with his movements and Yuri answers shyly, however he doesn't have too much to tell, to be honest. They haven't really started to train "seriously", if that phrase even fits, until now Viktor has tried to get Yuri back in shape, and till now he's just let him do very basic stuff. Aside from that he's mostly just been watching him.

Viktor said it is part of his plan to get to know and understand Yuri's body better… but to be quite honest, this disquiets him. Greatly even, because despite Viktor being pleasant company, Yuri still thinks he is just stepping on one spot, and he doesn't know how to advance.

At the same time, he doesn't want to question Viktor's plans, the man is a champion, and Yuri is certain he knows what he is doing.

But…nevertheless, Yuri is nervous. Anxious even. That after all, his body and abilities won't even come close to what's expected of him. To what Viktor expects of him.

To what he expects of himself.

And such thoughts… make even sleeping at night harder and harder.

After all, if he doesn't live up to what everyone expects of him – what will become of him? So many things could go wrong, Yuri proving that he's useless in reality, Viktor being fed up with him, everyone would just let him fall and Viktor would look for someone more promising, someone who's more suitable to win the Grand Prix Final.

Someone who's not as insecure and average and mediocre as Yuri. Finding someone like that really shouldn't be too hard.

And Yuri's stomach tightens when he thinks about what would happen if Viktor would actually drop him. He doesn't… he doesn' think he could take the humiliation and disappointment and…and hurt.

His heart wouldn't be able to take it. Seeing Viktor giving up on him, packing his bags and returning to Russia… Yuri bites his lower lip, only thinking about it makes his fists clench with anxiety. God, just the thought alone already makes him feel sick.

He can't let that happen.

So Yuri has to give it his all. No matter what pain or anxiety he has, he can't… he _can't_ let that happen. He can't let Viktor leave.

And more importantly. He doesn't want to.

Viktor starts asking him about his old school and Yuri reluctantly starts telling him. All the while, the man is looking at him, with his piercing, icy blue eyes that right now look so gentle and kind and mesmerising Yuri can't help but get a little lost in them.

Viktor truly is…one of a kind.

* * *

When they get home, Yuri hurries to excuse himself after his meagre but healthy dinner. After all, "Yuri has to watch his weight, otherwise he will forever look like a piglet on the rink", as Viktor put it so nicely, and he enviously watches Viktor enjoying is huge bowl of deliciously smelling pork cutlet, prepared by Yuri's own mother.

"Well, excuse me, I-I'll got to bed early tonight," he says and stands up.

"Oh, already?" Viktor asks surprised.

"Ah, yes, I'm quite tired…"

Viktor only looks at him for a moment, before he smiles that intoxicating smile of his again. "I see. Then have a good night, Yuri. See you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah…good night."

And he quickly hurries to his room. He needs… He needs some time alone. And he needs to think about his ankle that's been acting up.

* * *

When he finally sits on his bed and changed into his comfy sleeping clothes, he feels a little better, albeit not necessarily reassured. His troubled left ankle is just one more thing he has to worry about with every passing day, his chances of actually winning again…well, anything, just seem to grow further and further out of his grasp.

He sighs, setting his glasses down and leaning his chin on his knee. They've all been saying that it won't be easy, right?

He carefully touches his ankle and winces. The swollen spot is unnaturally warm and throbs with a dull ache. Perhaps he hadn't warmed himself up enough before starting practice? He sighs again, deeper this time. Although he really should know better…

He really does screw up more often than it's physically and emotionally good for him.

He's about to wrap a bandage around his ankle when he hears a soft knocking on his door. He blinks, looking up.

"Yuri, are you still awake? Can I come inside for a bit?" he hears Viktor call from the hallway and Yuri's heart jumps, before it starts beating like crazy.

"Ah-ah yes, hang on a second!" he yells back in blind panic and he hurries to stuff the medical gadgets away when the door is opened already, because apparently Viktor doesn't quite care all that much about privacy.

As soon as he is inside Yuri's room it feels like Yuri's whole perception has slightly altered, or his whole universe to be honest, because Viktor, in all his radiance…just takes in the entire room and becomes the centre and he has such an impossible heat emitting from him and Yuri can only stare at him in utter awe. He never, ever would've thought that the day would come that his idol would just walk into his room and look at him with worry in his eyes. Alas he's here now, as if it was the most natural thing in the world and Yuri doesn't know what to say and he forgets about his throbbing ankle and half-fixed bandage in a second.

"I got worried because you disappeared so suddenly after dinner," Viktor gets straight to the point.

Yuri blushes and lowers his gaze. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to be rude –"

"No no, that's not what I meant. It's just that as your couch, I wish you'd tell me when you're injured, Yuri," and it's the first time since Yuri has known him personally that he's heard Viktor's voice darken with a rare sternness that lets his voice sound much manlier than before.

Yuri shudders at the sound of his name being uttered by such a voice and he doesn't know what to say. Viktor sighs and approaches the bed and Yuri, suddenly hyper-aware of his body, moves backwards on his mattress, hugging his knees.

See? He's disappointed Viktor. Again. He's really getting good at that, right?

"Yuri?"

And Viktor now stands in front of his bed, so close that his knees are hitting the mattress.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're hurt?"

"…I didn't notice until after training," Yuri mumbles, looking away. "But it's really no big deal, please don't mind me, I'll be as good as new tomorrow…"

And suddenly, as gracious as ever, Viktor sits down on the mattress and Yuri can hardly register what is happening when suddenly the man grabs his left ankle and pulls him across the duvet toward him until they are merely a few inches from each other. Viktor lifts Yuri's leg higher up, leaving him shamefully exposed and vulnerable despite being fully clothed, but just…this man, entering his life, entering his room, entering his fragile, closed-off heart is just so overwhelming and now he is so _close_.

Viktor's fingers on Yuri's skin are so hot, like fire and leaving a tingling feeling in their wake as Yuri is about to stutter something, anything, but the man shushes him and examines the swollen, half-wrapped foot and ankle.

He carefully loosens the bandage again and his fingers swiftly move over the swollen flesh surrounding the fragile bone and juncture and he presses his thumb in and Yuri winces. His heart beating so hard and painful he's starting to get dizzy from it, just downright dizzy.

"Hm…as I thought…I could tell your performance was off today," Viktor mumbles, his lips so dangerously close to Yuri's shin and he can feel the hot breath ghosting over his heated skin and god does he hope Viktor doesn't notice how embarrassed and shy a-and hot he makes Yuri fee. Even his smallest touch sends fire all throughout Yuri's body and makes him react in ways…i-in ways he really should not…

"You should have told me that you're hurt," Viktor says, with the sternness returning to his voice, although his lips still form that smile from before, the genuine, sweet smile that makes Yuri's heart squeeze tightly with emotions he doesn't quite understand and now, seeing the smile so close, having him so close _i-it's…too much, what shall I do…?_

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't even notice it during practice," Yuri whispers, he has trouble looking into Viktor's eyes and his heart drums painfully inside his chest. His fingers are shaking and his leg starts to shake and he feels so…so warm and tingly and excited and nervous and shy and why, _why are you even here, it's just me…_

Suddenly a hand moves into his sight and he feels a gentle touch under his chin and his face is angled up so he can't escape Victor's enchanting, capturing eyes.

Yuri feels his cheeks warm up fiercely and Viktor's smile becomes a tone seductive when he asks in a low voice: "And why didn't you notice?"

And thinking…talking…it all doesn't work anymore when Viktor holds his leg captive, his gaze captive, he has him trapped in all his heat and radiating presence and Yuri can barely remember how to breathe as Viktor gazes at him, waiting for an answer. Yuri doesn't know what to say, what to think, what to feel, this is too much, Viktor is too close and his fingers are too hot and his smile is too enchanting and bewitching and Yuri has never felt more encaged, but instead of feeling confined and scared –

He's just breathless and excited and shy and _god_ so aroused he doesn't know what to do with all this heat making his blood boil and roar in his ears and the pressure and fire pooling low in his stomach. He doesn't even notice how much he is trembling when Viktor suddenly gives his leg another yank and he is flat on his back and suddenly Viktor is on top of him, kneeling between his spread thighs and for a moment Yuri forgets where he is, who he is, all that counts i-is that _Viktor Nikiforov i-is sitting between my l-legs…?!_

And Yuri's breath hitches when Viktor leans over him, and why is he able to still look so calm and composed, as if this was nothing to him, as if this is the way he is with everyone. Seeing Viktor be so completely nonchalant and unmoved, whilst Yuri's heart is tossed and squeezed and battled in these few minutes, it does make him break a little, because this moment, this second is easily the most exciting and scaring he's ever experienced in his life and Viktor…

Well, Viktor looks so relaxed and smug, he could nearly be bored and Yuri quickly covers his face so the man doesn't see his growing confusion and disappointment. That is pretty pointless, though, anyways, because like this, the man can't only feel his raging heartbeat, he can practically feel Yuri's body trembling with the might of his own storm of emotions and Viktor is just there, unmoving and cool like a winter lake and the sight, his lack of response…

Breaks Yuri's heart a little.

Suddenly Viktor's hand moves to fix the bandage again. Tightly this time, so it won't slip off his foot during the night and Yuri watches through his fingers, how the man fastens the bandage with swift, sure hands, as though he's done it many times already. On him and others, for all Yuri knows.

"If it's not better by tomorrow morning, I'll take you to the doctor," Viktor whispers.

"O-Ok," Yuri croaks and he thinks that Viktor's hands feel so good on his skin, the man's fingers are long, warm and confident, in all they do it seems, wherever they move on Yuri's skin, it's as though they already know their way.

"Yuri," Viktor says and god his voice, his voice is dark, a little raspy from the late hour, and smooth like honey. His marvellous voice drips down on him and Yuri holds his breath as he shyly moves his fingers away from his face and he reluctantly looks up at the older man.

He's met with the kindest, most gorgeous smile he has ever seen and he bites back a surprised gasp, because _Viktor r-really shouldn't be this nice to me, all I did was troubling him…_

Viktor smiles and suddenly his free hand settles on Yuri's stomach, on the half exposed skin form the earlier sliding across his duvet and Yuri shudders at the sudden, unfamiliar contact that is s-so intimate _a-and…why…Viktor…_

"You're an athlete, Yuri," Viktor whispers into the thickening air inside the bedroom. And his hand presses in even more and when Yuri takes a shaky breath, his abdominal muscles fight against the growing pressure coming from the man's hand. Yuri's belly is completely flat again, the way it used to be a few months ago, and it seems Viktor enjoys what he feels because the pressure lessens again.

"And I know you've been training hard to get back in shape. But…I noticed you tend to neglect your body, too, Yuri. You're weak…weaker than most…," and his hand trails up under his shirt, and down again, across the length of his torso, until he rests against Yuri's lower stomach again. Yuri thinks that wherever his hand has been on his body, there must be imprints from the man, from his impossible heat melting his touch into Yuri's body, and Yuri is barely listening as he tries so, so hard to contain himself, but it gets so unbelievably… _hard_ …

"You're weak to pleasure," Victor suddenly whispers and Yuri gasps, about to negate that, when Viktor smirks, leaning down a little. "Food, I mean. The pleasure of eating a good meal and drinking a nice beverage, I understand such pleasures, of course I do. But you're an athlete. And your body is the holiest thing you possess. The most precious and important."

And then he pulls at Yuri's leg again, driving him even closer to Viktor's body, and the man leans forward and Yuri is sure this is the closest, the most intimate he's been with anyone for a very, very long time and his legs starts shaking, he doesn't know if out of fear or curiosity or the want to wrap themselves around the man's wais.

His fingers dig into the duvet as Viktor looms over him, his icy blue eyes not once leaving Yuri's face, as his fingers continue to draw little circles on Yuri's skin and his free hand is sinking deeper into the duvet, next to Yuri's head, the more he leans down and then Yuri can feel the hot, teasing breath sweeping across his heated face, that's how close Viktor is.

Yuri forgets to breathe, forgets to blink, forgets to think as he can only stare at the man, the man of his dreams, who is now so impossibly close to him, and in many sense he's been closer to him than anyone has ever been in Yuri's life, because unlike anyone else he's ever met, Viktor, since his childhood, has always been part of his thoughts, his mind, his dreams – and in that sense, Viktor, out of anyone, has always been the one who had the deepest, most terrifying and exciting impact on both his body and mind.

 _A-and now he's…he's here…_

And Viktor smiles kindly down at him, he must feel the drumming heartbeat inside Yuri's chest, he must feel just how much his body is trembling underneath him.

"This body is your most precious possession, Yuri," Viktor says slowly, sensually. "From now on, you can't neglect your body anymore. I won't allow it. You will take care of this body, and so shall I, I promise."

And then suddenly he is so close, as he leans down to Yuri's face and he breathes hotly against his ear: "Please don't hurt this body so carelessly, Yuri, it's a body I care about so deeply…"

Yuri can only swallow dryly as the man leans back to look at him and his hand comes up to gently stroke Yuri's face. Viktor's fingers are so hot against his flushed skin, so hot and scorching and Yuri doesn't know what to do, what to say, his head is spinning, his heart is jumping out of his chest, his whole body doesn't oblige anymore, his body only…only listens to the touch of this man…

The man gently strokes his heated cheek and Yuri's stomach tightens when Viktor leans down once again, and this time not to his ear, but t-to his lips –

"Do you know what I want to do to this wonderful body of yours, Yuri?" and god his voice is so deep, so silky, like gold dripping from his lips and washing over Yuri like one pleasurable, sensual caress and it leaves him shaken to his core, because that voice…his name uttered in such a way…

A voice that makes you want to listen and obey…

And it takes him a long moment before he can reply: "I…Viktor…"

And Viktor laughs softly; his eyes shining brightly, despite the growing lust blowing his pupils wide. "You're so innocent and sweet. One of the countless things I like about you, Yuri…"

And Yuri has somewhat thought that Viktor has at last developed a liking to him, after all Yuri may be fairly innocent, but definitely not an idiot, and he's an adult after all, but hearing Viktor say…say it out loud…

"So tell me, Yuri…Can I kiss you?"

And Yuri shudders as Viktor is so close to him, so unbelievably close, trapping him with his heat, with his body, with his unwavering gaze and Yuri doesn't know what to say, what to do, although it is so obvious because _god yes, please –_

"…Is that a no?" Viktor asks carefully, his face becoming a shade worried.

And Yuri desperately shakes his head and his hands fly up to grab Viktor's sleeves and he can't look him in the eyes, he really can't as he mutters into the thick silence:

"I-It's a…a yes…"

And he hears a small relieved sigh and he shyly looks up to see Viktor smiling at him so warmly and sweetly his heart squeezes with so much affection and fondness toward this very, very strange but also so breathtakingly beautiful and kind and talented man and Viktor laughs softly. The man's hand moves to brush Yuri's bangs away from his forehead.

"I'm glad," Viktor whispers. "Otherwise I would've been heartbroken."

And without letting him reply, he leans down and the next thing Yuri knows is the feeling of a set of warm, sensual lips pressing against his own.

* * *

For a split second his body is like frozen, before his heart starts raging inside his chest and it hurts, it actually hurts that's how fast his heart is beating and his head is spinning as he desperately tries to make sense of what is happening, what is happening right this moment. His fingers, anxious with his lack of understanding and embarrassed and shy claw deeply into the fabric of Victor's jumper, so hard they nearly tear the fabric. Viktor leans back slightly, an amused glint in his eyes, as he moves his hand to trace Yuri's trembling lips with his fingertips.

"Shhh, it's ok…Relax," Viktor whispers, and his fingers feel so good on Yuri's lips and he slowly loses the tension in his limbs. Viktor slides his thumb across his bottom lip. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

Yuri can't reply, there is no need anyways, and this time he closes his eyes and when he feels Viktor's lips on his again, he isn't panicking anymore. He meets the foreign lips shyly with his own and he can feel Viktor's smile against his mouth and knowing that the man smiles makes Yuri's heart squeeze in bliss.

Victor's lips move sensually against his own, and Yuri doesn't even noice the tremors shaking his body to the core at all this new found excitement, but he does notice his own body responding like it has only been waiting for this day. He feels himself moving against the man, meeting his kisses with the same slow sensuality that is so weirdly intimate despite them just kissing, but it feels so unbelievably good to have their lips move together like they were made for each other.

Yuri loves the feeling, the feeling of them fitting together so well and then suddenly Viktor opens his mouth and his tongue licks across Yuri's lips and he lets out a surprised gasp at the sudden action.

Victor laughs softly against Yuri's lips. "Don't tell me you've never kissed using your tongue…?"

"O-Of course I have!" Yuri replies, his cheeks so hot he thinks he will melt underneath the man's gaze and lips and fingers… "I-It's just…b-been a while…," he admits shyly.

Viktor stays silent for a moment, before he leans back slightly to look Yuri in the eyes. Yuri's breath catches in his throat as he sees the look of pure, dark desire written across Viktor's features, a look that makes him weak and oh so willing to give the man everything he wants –

A dark, satisfied grin settles on Viktor's lips and the man says quietly: "I have to say…I'm glad to hear that."

And before Yuri can even react, viktor leans back down and this time he spreads his knees wider, forcing Yuri to open his own thighs more and then he's above him again, large, beautiful and dangerous and god so, so unbelievably erotic –

Viktor lips are against Yuri's again. He speaks: "I will make this body of yours mine, and mine only. And there won't be any other lover's touch in your memory anymore. Only mine."

Yuri gasps, and his legs draw up, wrapping themselves around the man's waist and Viktor smiles at that, gently nipping at Yuri's lips.

"I will give you pleasure you didn't know exists. I will take you apart and bring you back together. I will imprint myself into your head and body….so deeply…"

He kisses Yuri, with an open mouth and a welcoming tongue… "Your body will only remember me. Only me."

With no time or chance to answer, Viktor dips down to kiss him again and his tongue slides gently around Yuri's, softly coaxing him into a response and Yuri wants to, god he wants to, but it's been quite a long time and he doesn't really know what to do. V-Viktor kisses with so much expertise and such sinful skill and it makes Yuri's body burn up and arch right into his touch, but at the same time Yuri is afraid of kissing back, because he doesn't want to disappoint the man. If he kisses back Viktor will surely notice how bad he is and he will be irritated and he'll stop touching Yuri altogether –

"Yuri?" Viktor whispers against Yuri's lips. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah…," Yuri mumbles hoarsely and god he knew it, Viktor finds kissing him disgusting and horrible, he'll surely stand up now and leave Yuri, no, leave Japan and return to Russia and he'll never see him again…

Viktor catches his gaze and his eyes are very dark, but also very gentle when he whispers: "Am I frightening you?"

Yuri is so quickly to shake his head he nearly head-butts the man and he feels an embarrassed blush rise up to his ears. "N-no, of course not!"

"Then why does it feel like I am? Am I doing something you don't like?"

Yuri tries to look away, but Viktor's hand softly caresses his cheek and he can't turn his gaze away, not when the man is so near him, and he blinks rapidly, not really sure how to phrase his doubts and worries…

It's just so…damn embarrassing, be-because he's after all not a teen anymore, he's almost 24 and…and he shouldn't be…this-this insecure and utterly bad at something as supposedly natural as kissing –

"Yuri?"

"I…uhm…," Yuri starts nervously, and god it's not…he can't… he can't think straight when Viktor is laying on top of him, he can't think any coherent thought when his lips till burn from where the man has touched him and his skin is still tingling from where his hands have been…

"I…I don't…wanna d-disappoint…you," he whispers, almost inaudible. Viktor blinks, his eyes growing big and round with surprise and Yuri wishes he could just be swallowed by the ground and never have to face the man again.

He feels Viktor's fingers slide from his cheeks to his chin and his gaze is once again gently forced upwards and the smile he sees is enough to send his already battled heart into the stratosphere. Why, Yuri is just such an idiot klutz, why does Viktor still look at him like that, l-like Yuri…was a treasure…

"You won't," Viktor whispers lovingly, and his voice vibrates through Yuri and reaches him down in his core. "I know you won't. I _feel_ you won't."

"B-But I'm…awful…"

"You're not. Just out of practice," Viktor says, humour lacing his words. "And that's why I'm here, right? To get the best out of you?"

Yuri nods and Viktor's smile widens. "And I'm a patient man, Yuri. So take your time."

Yuri can only stare at him, speechless, blushing, shaking and he just really doesn't know anymore what he is supposed to do because his whole body is burning and his skin is curling and his head is a dizzy, hazy mess. He really doesn't know what to do, he knows what he _wants_ to do, of course he does, because he's just a human, too, and his body is yearning for this man's touch, has always been yearning for it, but now that he is within reach, that he is in his grasp now – Yuri is at a loss.

Viktor blinks, before his smile grows a little seductive and he brushes his lips against Yuri's.

"You'll figure it out, right? Just follow my movements," he breathes hotly against Yuri's mouth and Yuri swallows dryly and then the man is kissing him again, firmer this time, and with more determination than before and Yuri finally kisses back.

At first it's difficult, because Yuri tries to keep up with Viktor's pace, and suddenly it feels like the man's hands are everywhere on him, tracing scorching lines across his body and his weight is pressing him down more and more, effectively trapping him in so much pleasure and heat it makes him so, so dizzy. Yuri does his best to kiss back the way Viktor kisses him but then he also doesn't know where to put his arms, where to put his hands and after a while Viktor thankfully takes the decision from him and grabs his shaking hands. He lifts them, gently urging Yuri to wrap his arms around the man's neck and Yuri likes this, this is good, and he can finally, finally focus on the kiss.

The kiss that gets naughtier by the moment and Yuri thinks it feels good, no, _better_ , the way Viktor's tongue slides around his own, hot, moist, _demanding_ , before he goes in deep and he comes so deep inside his mouth, kisses him so deeply Yuri forgets where he is, who he is, all that matters is this kiss that feels so good, so much better than any kiss he's ever had. He moans softly when Viktor does it again, diving deep into his cavern to steal his breath, steal his sanity and Yuri lets him because god it feels so good and he wouldn't want to miss a single second of it.

"Haaah…," Yuri gasps when Viktor finally lets him breathe again and he lets his head fall back.

Viktor, like a wild, untamed predator, starts kissing his jaw, he showers his skin with hard, wet kisses all the way to his neck and his kisses become more forceful, the way he sucks on Yuri's skin and Yuri feels sharp teeth scraping over his flesh and he shudders in delight. When Viktor starts sucking a mark into his skin, his fingers curl into Viktor's hair to urge him on, make him understand that he makes him feel so good right now, and he can feel Viktor's grin against his skin. The man comes up again to give him another bruising kiss, a kiss that leaves Yuri breathless and boneless and Viktor's tongue comes so _deep_ inside him, so swift and sure and demanding everything Yuri can give, everything and more –

"Haaah…ahhh...V-Viktor…," Yuri moans and his fingers uncurl from Viktor's hair.

Yuri starts teasing Viktor's nape, scraping down the length on his neck and under the collar of his shirt and he feels how the hair on the man's neck stand on end. Yuri likes it, god he likes that he's the one making him react like that, and he looks for Viktor's waiting mouth and he kisses him this time, sliding their tongues together through open mouths and it is a wet and hazy dance of so much burning desire Yuri doesn't know what to do with himself. He knows what he wants right now, who he wants, and that person is the one he's kissing right now and just how the hell did the evening turn out like this – and Yuri moans into the kiss when he feels Viktor's hands sliding back underneath his shirt, feeling every part of him and his shirt rides up more and more, exposes more of his bare skin. Yuri's heart thunders so bad Viktor must be able to feel it, with his hands on Yuri's chest, he must be able to feel just how much Yuri is raging from his touch –

"I want you naked, Yuri," Viktor whispers sultrily against Yuri's lips. "Please."

The look Viktor gives him is dark with hunger and greed and Yuri shudders as his body reacts within a heartbeat. He arches his spine into Viktor's talented hands and the man seems to like his reaction because he kisses him again and his fingers move to grip the hem of his shirt. He leans back for a moment to pull the shirt and jumper over Yuri's head and Yuri starts trembling when the cool air inside his room hits his overheated skin. Viktor seems to notice his discomfort because he leans back on his heels, and then he gets off the mattress completely.

"Hang on a second," he says and Yuri stares at him as he walks backwards, his eyes fixed on Yuri's bare upper body, as he goes to lock the door. Then he pulls his shirt over his head and with his gorgeous upper body bared he lets the piece of clothing carelessly fall to the ground. Then he motions Yuri to slip underneath the duvet and he returns to the bed, slipping under the covers as well and settling back between Yuri's waiting legs.

"As much as I want to see you, I can't have you catch a cold, my angel," he whispers.

Yuri's head spins at the adoring pet name and heart wrenching concern and he answers with a deep kiss. Viktor's hands are back on his skin, and where he touches him is burning with the sensation and Yuri can only moan his name softly. His fingers become more bold and he moves his hands down, and after glancing at the elder questioningly and receiving an approving nod, he slides his trembling fingers over Viktor's abdomen. The man arches into him, into his touch and that alone is enough to make Yuri hard, seeing the man he adores and admires and loves so much lean into his shaking hands…god…

Viktor's skin is soft, smooth and even – Yuri can't feel a single blemish on his hot skin as he trails his hands slowly over the man's torso and there's nothing, no scar or grain, it's just empty, smooth skin stretching over well-defined, hard muscles and Yuri likes the feel of it. He likes the feel of this perfect man's perfect body lean into his tentative touch and god he likes the soft gasp Viktor lets out when he lets his hands wander lower again, lower until he teases the waistband of his joggers and Viktor gives him a heated, seductive stare as he captures Yuri's lips hungrily.

Viktor's tongue dances around his own and Yuri has trouble keeping up with his pace when he suddenly feels a hand slip to his lower stomach and then further – further down under his joggers a-and under his boxers. Yuri moans softly at the long-forgotten sensation because it's been a long time since someone touched him there and now it's Viktor, of all people, and his fingers are so sinfully deft in their ministrations Yuri doesn't know what to focus on, the plundering tongue in his mouth of the dizzying fingers teasing his abdomen o-only inches above his –

"Can I touch you?" Viktor whispers against Yuri's lips. Yuri notices his whole body trembling with so much want and desire he can't contain himself and he breathes "Yes".

Viktor smiles at him and kisses him again, long and hard, before his hand finally, finally –

"Haaargh…. Viktor…," Yuri moans when the man's hot fingers close around his cock, stroking him swiftly to complete hardness. "Viktor, I…"

Viktor gently strokes his length, tantalisingly slowly now, and Yuri's hips move up into his motion and Viktor slows down even more. Yuri's stomach coils with too much heat and too much raw emotion and why is Viktor slowing down now, doesn't he know how good it feels -?

"Touch me, too," the man whispers in between kisses. Yuri's head spins harder again, and his hands freeze on the man's skin, b-because… actually touching the man, in the most intimate place ever…the thought is arousing beyond belief and Yuri wants it so so much and his body is yearning for it.

At the same time though he becomes scared, because after all Yuri is just Yuri a-and…doing that would make a-all of this…

Suddenly so real…

"…Yuri?" Viktor asks and when Yuri looks up at him he sees concern now washing over the man's face.

Concern, next to greed, but the concern is more evident and the sight makes his heart shrink in embarrassment. He knew it. He messed up again.

"…I…"

"Do you…are you ok?" Viktor asks in a low voice.

Yuri doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to phrase his complicated feelings so the man would understand and so the heated silence stretches between them. Yuri is of half a heart to gently push the man away when Viktor suddenly takes his hand – and laces their fingers together.

He brings Yuri's knuckles to his lips and gives them a long, lingering kiss. Yuri's heart jumps at the sudden, so strangely touching and romantic action and he can only gape at him in utter confusion and arousal and desire and doubt. He really doesn't know what to do with himself now –

"What are you afraid of?" Viktor asks against his skin.

Yuri is almost unable to hold his unwavering gaze, but then he looks away and mumbles: "This…all o-of this…I-I don't know…if we...if this…is right…"

And bless Viktor, bless his heart, because he doesn't say anything for a long moment and then suddenly he moves until his face is only inches from Yuri and then his warm fingers caress his cheeks. He looks at Yuri again, like he was a treasure, with so much…so much emotion in his eyes Yuri feels his own heart skip a beat or two or ten and then Viktor gives him the faintest kiss against his lips, so soft and tender it almost hurts.

The man whispers: "I'm not doing this as your coach, Yuri. The me right now is the man that adores every part of your heart and body. And I want to make you feel my adoration with all of your heart and body. I want to make you feel how dear you are to me. So stop doubting this. I want this. And I want you."

And he takes Yuri's hand and leads it to his chest. Yuri only stares in awe when he feels the hard, fast drumming inside Viktor's chest, giving away just how excited he is.

"I want you, Yuri. All of you."

Yuri can only blink at that and then he feels his heart simply break and shake and then come back together and his whole body just shakes with so many emotions and incoherent thoughts. He is sure he has never been happier in his entire life because the person he's adored and loved for so many endless years is here now and that man's heart is beating as fast as Yuri's and Yuri doesn't know what to say, what to do because he is so happy, so incredibly happy and blessed in this moment. He knows if he would die now, he would die the happiest man on earth.

Viktor smiles and leans down and Yuri meets his lips half-way. They kiss and Yuri lets out a relieved laugh and Viktor starts laughing as well and when they look each other in the eyes again, Yuri doesn't feel scared anymore, only nervous but in the best possible sense. He wants everything of Viktor, too, he wants to feel him, hear him, taste him, and explore him as much as the man explores his own body.

They kiss again and their tongues slide together like they were made for each other, in a heated, passionate dance they swirl and curl around each other and it leaves Yuri breathless and dizzy and hot. He feels Viktor's hand returning underneath his clothes and he moans into the kiss when he feels the man stroking him again and this time Yuri only feels his own crazy heartbeat singing in his ears when he reaches out one trembling hand to gently slide against Viktor's abdomen. He feels him press into his touch and Yuri only hesitates a moment before he lets his hand wander lower and his head spins when he feels the throbbing erection of the other man, the last proof that the desire is mutual.

Yuri shudders with desire and hunger when his hand closes around the hot, velvet skin of the man's cock. Viktor pushes into his hand, urging him to caress him more, make him feel good and god he wants that, wants it so, so much and their tongues swirl back together as they stroke each other in the perfect unison.

Viktor feels so good on top of his body, like he was made to be there, and Yuri's legs are locked tightly around the man's waist and Viktor starts thrusting into his fist, back and forth, mimicking the rhythm of sex and that is enough to nearly send Yuri over the edge because this feels so incredibly good and sinfully hot, it's almost too much to handle and at the same time he never wants it to end.

He reacts immediately when Viktor starts to pull down his trousers and he just moans when the man latches upon his throat again, sucking marks into his skin that will still be visible in a few days. Yuri tangles his free hand into the man's hair to urge him further on, _more, mark me more –_

"Haaa…Yuri…," Viktor breathes against his neck. "Touch me more…"

Yuri's joggers and briefs land somewhere on the floor and now Yuri lies before him, naked and bared in every way possible, and Viktor looks down at him, a tender, gentle smile playing around his lips and it stands in such a contrast with the naked hunger darkening his eyes. Although Yuri is aroused beyond belief, there is also a different feeling, a stronger, warmer sensation settling in his chest and although he can't quite tell what it is – it feels incredibly nice, reassuring and comforting.

As though there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of anymore.

"You're beautiful," Viktor whispers and Yuri blushes, but he can't help but smile back because it's somewhat funny, since Viktor is doubtlessly the most beautiful person Yuri has ever seen. And that very man now calls him, Yuri, beautiful out of everyone….

How strange. But nice…

"…Thank you," Yuri says softly, his voice dark and raspy from the intense kissing and late hour passion and Viktor winks at him before he leans back down to brush his lips against Yuri's neck. Yuri wraps his arms back around his shoulders and they kiss deeply.

"I want you," Viktor breathes against his lips when they part and Yuri swallows before he replies:

"I-I want you, too…"

Viktor smiles happily, kisses him again and then he leans back and his hands fly to his joggers. Yuri can only watch with a deepening blush and increasing hunger how the man swiftly gets rid of his joggers and underwear and Yuri has seen him naked already, in the onsen. He'd already been in complete awe at the sight of the body that looks like carved out of marble, as though crafted after the image of an ancient god, and this time Viktor's proud manhood arches up against his own abdomen and it's…i-impressive…

Viktor follows Yuri's gaze and his smile becomes smug and at the same time so incredibly seductive when he leans down to bite Yuri's ear and he whispers sultrily: "Will you…be ok…?"

Yuri shudders as Viktor's hot, throbbing cock brushes against his own. He lets out a gasp when Viktor repeats the motion, sliding his cock against Yuri's so naughtily and Yuri's nails dig into the man's back and he needs a moment to mutter:

"I..I…Viktor…I…"

"Do you…have anything here…?" the man asks him, his voice dark, hoarse and seducing. His lips return to Yuri's neck, showering him with kisses and his lips trail down Yuri's neck to his collarbone to give him a bite that leaves him squirming with the want for more. "Yuri?"

"I…Lube, i-in the bottom drawer…," Yuri gasps.

Viktor reaches out one hand to open the drawer of his nightstand and he can hear him rummaging around before his hand returns, clasped around a small tube of lube.

"Condoms?" Viktor asks, one brow raised and Yuri blushes, looking away.

"Th-they w-were out o-of date, s-so I-I threw them…away…"

Viktor doesn't reply and Yuri blushes even deeper because he knows himself how incredibly dumb that sounds. Then he feels Viktor's fingers caressing his cheeks and he looks up at him and Viktor looks…satisfied beyond belief, and a dark, greedy gleam has settled in his eyes. Yuri's heart thunders inside his chest at the sight.

"…How…unlucky…or lucky, I wonder?" Viktor mumbles and kisses his jaw. "Tell me. Are you clean?"

"O-of course!"

"Perfect. So am I."

Viktor captures his lips again for a hot, dizzying kiss and Yuri can feel his hands trail from his torso, down his sides over his thighs and then he grabs the back of his knees to pull him even closer, flush against each other until their pelvises meet. Yuri moans when their throbbing cocks slide against each other again and he feels so exposed, so vulnerable, so naked and so, so wanted and _desired_ and he wraps his legs even tighter around Viktor's waist. The man smiles into the next heavy lip-lock and his hands are just everywhere, everywhere on Yuri's body and everywhere he touches just burns and longs for more, for _closer_.

"Vik…tor," Yuri moans, their cocks keep grinding against each other and he can feel his skin slicking up with his own precum. He's just so damn hard and it feels so good, but it's not enough, not nearly, he wants more, so much more, _I want more, please –_

Viktor's hand closes around both their cocks and he rubs them together so deliciously Yuri eagerly arches his back into his touch, he needs more, he needs faster, _please –_

"I know…,"Viktor breathes against his lips and from his laboured voice Yuri can tell how much he's holding back. Yuri bites his lower lip because god he wants it, wants it so, so much and with a boldness he doesn't quite know from himself he grips Viktor's hand.

"P-please…," he gasps and then he lifts the man's hand to his lips to kiss his fingertips. He feels Viktor shudder at the action and then, with their eyes locked, he slowly, so slowly lets Viktor's fingers slide into his mouth. Viktor's eyes grow wide and then really, really dark when Yuri starts sliding his tongue around the digits, coating them with his own saliva and he feels the tremors in Viktor's hand and he does it again, more urgent this time, and then he pulls away and slowly guides the man's hand down…down…

Between his legs…

"Please…"

He presses Viktor's fingertip against his twitching entrance and his eyes slide close at the long awaited contact. He hisses at the touch and suddenly the hand is pulled back and Yuri questioningly opens his eyes when suddenly Viktor's lips crash against his own for a hard, bruising kiss and his tongue comes so deep inside him, so, so deep and punishing and Yuri needs to breathe, but the man won't let him, _please,Viktor –_

"Yuri. You really….want to test me, right?" Viktor growls against his lips. The sound goes straight between Yuri's thighs, god he sounds like a beast now, unleashed…dangerous.

Yuri can only stare at him and Viktor looks at him with so much raw desire and hunger in his eyes Yuri nearly comes on the spot. Viktor briefly leans back to coat his fingers with a generous amount of lube and then his hand is back between Yuri's thighs, teasingly circling his twitching, tingling entrance.

"You really…make me lose control, Yuri," Viktor says darkly.

"Viktor…"

Viktor kisses him again and Yuri gasps into the kiss and he struggles to gain dominance over the kiss, but Viktor won't have it and he swirls his tongue naughtily around Yuri's and steal his breath away from him, his strength, his will, and Yuri can only respond and give him what he wants. Viktor's fingers circling his entrance become more and more bold and then, finally, when Yuri's hips already shake with want Viktor finally presses his finger inside and Yuri hisses. It's been too long and he has to get used to the feeling again and Viktor's kiss become a tome softer. He sucks greedily on Yuri's lips and Yuri tries hard to concentrate on the plesant feeling, not the troubling one from having a man's finger conquering his depth bit by bit, but he had forgotten how uncomfortable it is and his muscles clench, trying to push the unwanted intrusion out –

"Shhhh…it's ok, angel…relax…," Viktor whispers and Yuri breathes shallowly. "Yuri…relax, take your time, it's ok…"

Yuri shudders and Viktor's finger is so deep, but he has halted his movement and although it is uncomfortable, after a few long moments Yuri feels his own body relax a bit. He losens the brutal tension in his muscles.

This is Viktor after all. And he has no reason to be afraid. Not one.

And then Yuri tentatively starts moving his hips to get Viktor's finger deeper inside, to get him to brush that special spot inside of him that makes him see stars, and he hears Viktor sigh softly. The man presses a kiss to Yuri's temple.

"Can I move?" Viktor asks.

"Y-yeah…"

Viktor slowly starts sliding his finger out and it's the exact opposite of what Yuri wants him to do and he clamps down on him and the man laugh,s capturing his lips in a deep, leisure kiss again. He thrusts his finger deeper again, deeper than before and Yuri likes it, he likes it so much because Viktor just seems to know how to do it to make it so perfectly pleasurable despite the discomfort at the beginning, but it seems he's just as talented with his fingers as he is with his tongue.

Viktor twists his finger around and thrusts it in and out and it feels so damn good Yuri just moans into the next kiss and soon, Yuri feels his middle finger press against his entrance and his hole twitches with anticipation.

"You ok?" Viktor asks.

Yuri wonders how the man can still show so much concern an care for his body when his cock is dripping and rock hard lying heavily against Yuri's hip and despite his evident arousal he still manages to be so sweet and Yuri's heart aches at his worry.

"Yeah, g-go ahead," Yuri replies and gently licks over Viktor's lips.

Yuri's hand goes to stroke the man's pulsing length and he feels him pushing into his touch, so he increases the friction and brings their cocks back together and it feels so, so good he hardly notices the second finger sliding inside of him. It hurts a little, but soon the pain is forgotten when their hips move together like they were already joined and Viktor's finger thrusts in and out of him at the same time as Yuri pumps their cocks together and it feels so good, so unbelievably hot and perfect.

Yuri lets his head fall back into the pillows because god he hasn't felt like this in a long time, his skin is on fire, his cock is dripping and his mind is just blank with desire and heat and he needs more, he needs Viktor to come inside him, he needs him deep, _deeper –_

"Viktor…please…," Yuri moans desperately and he squeezes tightly around the fingers inside of him. He won't let him leave again, this feels too good, he wanst more, he wants more, more..!

"Argh, ok, I know, I know…," Viktor replies and he goes to pump his own length. With his gaze locked with Yuri's, he pours the lube into his hand and spreads it all over his bare cock and Yuri gulps. For a split second he's scared because after all it's been some time and Viktor's cock is much larger than his fingers –

"Yuri. Look at me," Viktor suddenly says, with his cock innocently resting against Yuri's quivering entrance.

Yuri trembles and he tears his gaze away from the promising and frightening sight to look at the man. His heart beats painfully hard when he meets Viktor's impossibly tender gaze, and his lips are turned into such a fond, adoring smile Yuri's heart does a hard, painful leap and his blood sings in his ears.

"Yuri. Are you sure you want this?" Viktor asks him.

Yuri swallows dryly because he doesn't trust his own voice anymore, not when he is just swept away by the raw emotions and his whole body is just burning and Viktor's heat is scorching him and he knows he is incredibly happy but also so, so nervous. Yuri nods, and Viktor laces their hands together and gives him a sweet, tender kiss and then he whispers into his ear:

"I'll go as slowly as possible. I won't hurt you, Yuri. I will never hurt you, my angel."

Yuri feels tears of pure happiness rise in his eyes and he closes them tightly and his lips, on their own, find Viktor's lips and their tongues mingle like they were made for each other.

He can feel the head of Viktor's cock press against his entrance and Yuri relaxes and then Viktor slips inside, slowly, so slowly he barely notices him moving, and he just feels the intense pressure, but no dull pain like he suspected and he relaxes even more. This is Viktor after all, the man he loves more than life itself, and the man would never hurt him, he's the most perfect human being and Yuri trusts him, trusts him with everything he has and once again Viktor proofs to be worthy of all the love and trust, because he pushes further in and Yuri feels heaven.

"Haaaahn…," Yuri groans when Viktor's entire length is inside of him and his heavy balls rest against his ass.

He can feel him pulsing inside him, he can feel the impossible heat coming from him and the feeling is almost too much, too good to be true.

"You feel so good…," Viktor moans softly against Yuri's neck. "Can I…move…?"

And Yuri nods, turning his head to lick over Viktor's neck and the man shudders, biting his shoulder. He slowly pulls his cock back, halfway out of Yuri's hole and he already starts to squeeze him, get him to stay inside, when Viktor drives back in, agonisingly slowly and the friction is so good, the way Viktor's cock stretches him and fills him up so completely and Yuri groans, louder this time. He throws his head back and his hips push up against Viktor's to get him even deeper, to get him to go faster, _more –_

"Haah…Yuri…," Viktor growls when Yuri squeezes him and he picks up the speed, he pulls back and rides his cock deeper and faster into Yuri's throbbing, burning hole.

It feels so good, so incredibly good and Yuri doesn't want this to end, he never wants this to end, this is the best, the absolute best sensation in the world. Suddenly Viktor's hand closes around his leaking cock and he strokes him and Yuri's head falls back and he groans loudly while his legs quiver around Viktor's waist. The man strokes him faster, matching his thrusts and Yuri bites his lower lip, god this is so good he will melt…

Viktor's thusts become punishingly strong as he slams his cock back into Yuri's hole again and again and again to the point Yuri forgets who he is and all he can do is clench his muscles every time Viktor slides home and his hips push up into him. His back arches to get him even deeper inside of him, _deeper, mark me, I need you –_

Yuri knows he is close, he can feel the impossible heat coil in his stomach and his toes start curling and suddenly Viktor grinds into his spot so punishingly precise and Yuri moans his name and claws his nails into Viktor's shoulders. Viktor strokes him one last time and Yuri gasps desperately, his back arching off the bed completely and the pleasure washes over him, drowns him and he just sees stars and the tremors shake his body down to his core and he feels hot wetness splurt across his chest and it lasts endless moments in which he breaks apart and comes back together again and again.

Suddenly he can breathe again, see again and when he opens his eyes he sees Viktor's face in front of him, deeply flushed and his eyes shining with awe, his hard cock still sitting inside Yuri.

"God...y-your face when you come…," Viktor breathes and before Yuri can reply the man resumes thrusting in and out of his body and Yuri can only gasp and moan.

His skin is still tingling and he feels so raw and tender and Viktor's cock feels too good inside him, it's too much, too good right after he came and he starts pleading for him to let him rest when suddenly Viktor's arms wrap around him and the man buries his face in Yuri's neck. Suddenly a foreign language fills his ears and Viktor pistons his cock mercilessly inside Yuri and Yuri groans, his nails leaving red vicious trails down the man's shoulders and then Viktor suddenly freezes and he lets out a groan. Yuri feels hot, liquid heat flooding his insides, so much it overflows and Viktor becomes softer inside him and then the elder shudders in complete delight and collapses on top of him.

* * *

Viktor has gotten quite comfortable on top of Yuri, it seems, but he doesn't really mind. Viktor's body is warm and large, but not oppressing…just protective in a way. Viktor has his head resting heavily on Yuri's chest and Yuri is sure the man can still hear his drumming heartbeat that has nothing to do with the sex anymore and everything to do with the man himself, and his cock is still resting inside Yuri's hole, albeit he's smaller now that he is soft.

Yuri just patiently slides his fingers through Viktor's silky, sweaty hair and he tenderly caresses the obvious scratches he left on the man's back. He hears Viktor letting out a soft hum of approval.

"…Viktor?" Yuri asks shyly.

Viktor laughs a little, lifting his face to look at him with the most loving eyes possible. "Why suddenly so coy, angel?"

Yuri blushes a little deeper and Viktor leans in for a kiss he happily responds to. They kiss a little longer and with a sigh Viktor pulls out after, leaving an embarrassing and at the same time satisfying feeling of being marked…owned in a way, in his wake.

Yuri can sense the cum oozing out of him and he blushes even deeper and Viktor must have the same thought, because he suddenly goes up to kneel between Yuri's legs and he grabs hs knees and pushes them apart. He looks down, between Yuri's spread thighs and it looks as though the man likes what he sees, because a small, smug grin settles on his features and he goes to lie back down on top of Yuri and he gives him a sweet, lingering kiss.

"How do you feel?" Viktor asks, and his voice has returned to normal.

"…Good. And you?" Yuri asks, wondering if the man noticed just how long it has been for him since he'd been intimate with someome.

But his worries are immediately forgotten when Viktor kisses his lips and says: "Better than in my dreams, my angel."

Yuri's heart does a hard thud and then it starts drumming hard inside him again and he thinks he will explode from so much happiness filling every cell of his body. That feeling is only inforced when he suddenly feels Viktor's hand slide down to his left ankle. He completely forgot about it during…during their…thing.

"Does it still hurt?" Viktor asks him and Yuri just shrugs and goes to pull Viktor back down again.

"I'll be fine tomorrow," he whispers and Viktor smiles, resting their foreheads together.

They rest like this for the longest time and Yuri is half asleep, wrapped in Viktor's arms, when he feels the man move around and then a hand brushes through his hair.

"Angel, we need to clean up…," Viktor whispers tenderly and Yuri doesn't want to move, he feels too warm and comfortable.

"Yu~ri…"

"Tomorrow…"

And he hears Viktor's soft laughter and then the man settles back next to him. "We will take a bath tomorrow. Together," the man says in a low voice and Yuri smiles, opening his tired eyes to look at him.

"Ok."

And then, with a long, lingering kiss to his lips, he falls asleep.

* * *

And still, long into the night, Viktor watches over him, his chin resting thoughtfully in his hand and his arm is wrapped tightly around the younger man's frame. His heart feels so warm, so peaceful, so content and filled with so much bliss he didn't believe possible.

At some point, with fatigue finally settling in, he lets out a small, content sigh and he leans down to press a kiss against Yuri's temple.

"Where were you all my life, Yuri?"

He will watch over him. And he will never let him go again.

This angel is his to guard and keep.

* * *

 **The End?**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
